The present disclosure relates to a burner and a cooking device.
Cooking devices are used for heating foods using a heat source such as a burner that generates heat by burning a gaseous fuel.
Such a burner includes a plurality of flame holes for burning a gaseous fuel, and the flame holes are spaced a predetermined distance from each other.